Winx Club - Episode 520
The Problems of Love is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis With Darcy's and Stormy's interruption, the plan of the Winx to stop Tritannus fails. Tritannus and Icy successfully escape with the seal in hand. Musa uses her special Sirenix power, Voice of Sirenix, to tame the Singing Whales and send them back to Melody. Tritannus activates the second seal, but it also takes away all of his powers again in the process. Bloom is trying to contact Sky and becomes angry when she hears voicemail. Bloom tries Sky's cellphone but he does not answer. Kiko draws a picture of him possibly being at a meeting. Bloom still thinks she should call him and he does not answer again. Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appears. She tells Bloom that if she thinks Sky loves her and she loves Sky, she has no reason to be worried about their relationship. The Winx then go to an aviary for their training. A golden eagle soon comes into view, and Bloom yells "watch out!" while she pushes Flora out of the way. They hide behind flowers, that conveniently match their hair. The eagle notices Stella but she moves to hide behind a different bush of flowers. Later on, Stella gets distracted by a beautiful red flower with blackish accents. She comes up with a dress idea and uses her magic to put it on Flora while she was trying to feed an eagle. The eagle gets scared and flies away. Stella was about to say something to Flora but then a red eagle comes and scoops her up because she looks like a red flower. The Winx get on the golden eagles and go after her since their diminished powers won't allow them to transform. Stella throws another red flower in the air that breaks into pieces. The red eagle sees it and drops Flora to go get the flower. Stella catches Flora on her eagle and apologizes. Flora accepts her apology by laughing. Then they continue their training. Major Events *Musa frees the Singing Whales with her Sirenix spell, Voice of Sirenix. *Tritannus activates the second seal and needs to refuel due the seal draining his strength. *Diaspro gets between Bloom and Sky. *This is the first time a Sirenix Guardian comes out to deal with a situation not involving the Gems or the Pillars, in this case, to comfort Bloom about her relationship troubles. *The Winx begin another training exercise. *Darcy and Stormy plan to double-cross Tritannus. Debuts *Golden Eagles *Red Eagles Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Faragonda *Diaspro *Erendor *Samara *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix Script Coming soon... Trivia *This aired back-to-back with "The Singing Whales". *This is the first episode of Season 5 in which the Winx are not shown transforming. *This is the second time a Winx Club member summons her special Sirenix spell Mistakes Coming soon... Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Quotes Coming soon... Video Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes